


El error

by AiriWetzer



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiriWetzer/pseuds/AiriWetzer
Summary: Castiel vuelve a ver a Lynn tras cuatro años separados. Pero no está sola, está con él. Con Nathaniel, con la persona que más detesta en el mundo.Quién fuera a pensar que esa disputa entre los dos en la cafetería en la que trabaja Lynn se convertiría en el origen del mayor error de sus vidas.-------Sí, esto es yaoi. Basado en el episodio 5 de CDMU. Pasen y vean.





	1. Chapter 1

No puedo evitar dar un portazo en cuanto llego a mi apartamento.  
Estoy de mal humor y siento que voy a acabar con todo como alguien se atreva a cruzarse en mi camino. La pared no tiene la culpa, pero me ensaño con ella hasta que mis nudillos acaban ensangrentados.  
La vi.  
La vi, por primera vez en cuatro años desde que me dejó con un mísero mensaje de texto. «Hay mucha distancia. Tuve que irme con mis padres, Castiel, no me quedaba opción. Esto no va a funcionar», dijo. Pero sí había opción. Siempre la hay.  
¡Maldita sea! Allí estaba, en mi concierto. Bailando como si nada. Y con ese rubiales imbécil a su lado. ¿En serio no podía haberme avisado de que volvió a la ciudad? ¿En serio avisó antes al idiota de Nathaniel que a mí? ¿Tan rápido me ha olvidado?  
Opto por entrar en Twitter, en mi cuenta personal, en la que no me siguen fans, y así distraerme.  
Sin embargo, lo que veo allí alimenta más mi furia.  
Nathaniel. ¿Es que este imbécil va a perseguirme donde quiera que vaya?  
«Qué guapo estabas en el escenario, Castielito. Casi tanto como la chica que me acompañaba».  
Al final decido irme a dormir antes de destrozar toda la casa. Antes, habría llamado a Lysandro y él hubiera venido para ver series ridículas juntos. Antes, Demonio me habría distraído lo suficiente. Pero ahora ninguno está. Ahora estoy solo.

Cuando amanece, muy a mi pesar me encuentro igual que ayer. Y mi ánimo no mejora cuando entro en Instagram para encontrarme con mil comentarios sobre el concierto:  
«¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Es tu novia? ¿De qué hablásteis? Eres mío, Castiel»  
Y no, yo no soy de nadie. Ni siquiera soy de mí mismo.  
Decido llamar a mi mánager.  
—Castiel, hola —me saluda ella. Por su tono de voz deduzco que lleva toda la mañana trabajando—. No sabes cuántos canales de YouTube me están escribiendo para que les concedas una entrevista.  
—Hoy no va a ser. Hoy no voy a poder dar lo mejor de mí. Ni siquiera iré al ensayo.  
—Espero que esto no sea por el drama de anoche en el Snake Room. —Abro los ojos de par en par, pero vuelvo a estabilizarme enseguida—. Es una buena publicidad, pero ten cuidado. Tienes que mantener más la calma. ¿Te pido cita para la clase de yoga?  
—Hoy no.  
Cuelgo. Suspiro. Necesito un café y, sobre todo, salir de estas cuatro paredes.  
Maldito sea el día en que decidí teñirme de rojo. No abundan los pelirrojos en la ciudad, y es un color que llama mucho la atención. Tendré que ponerme un gorro.  
Abro mi armario y agarro la ropa más simple que veo: una sudadera gris y unos pantalones negros. Esto debería bastar para que no me reconozcan a simple vista. Al final me decido a salir de casa de una vez tras pelearme con mi pelo en el espejo.  
Ni siquiera sé adónde ir para tomar ese café. Cuando necesito salir es cuando más echo de menos a Demonio, porque me daba una excusa para ello.  
Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que he acabado delante del instituto, el Sweet Amoris. Siempre pensé que me alegraría de al fin terminar el Instituto, pero perdí mucho en cuanto me entregaron el diploma.  
En fin. Sé que hay una cafetería al doblar la esquina porque era ahí donde mis excéntricos compañeros solían reunirse, así que podría probar ahí.  
Pero, cuando me acerco, quiero pegarme un puñetazo a mí mismo. No sólo por ver que la camarera no es otra que Lynn, sino porque mis piernas se mueven solas y antes de darme cuenta ya estoy dentro de la cafetería.  
Cuando me ve, parece que sus ojos van a salirse de sus órbitas.  
—Hola. ¿Puedo tomar un café?  
—Castiel… sí, hola, eh… —sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa falsa— Ahora mismo te lo pongo.  
Me siento en la barra mientras observo cómo prepara mi café. El local está vacío a excepción de mí y veo que no hay más camareros aparte de ella, pero no le pregunto nada al respecto.  
—¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
—Quizás os ponga cinco estrellas en vuestra página web. —Ignoro su pregunta deliberadamente mientras acaricio la taza con los dedos— Parece que llegan clientes.  
Eso basta para distraerla, y yo la sigo con la intención de quedarme en la terraza. Toma las comandas, y puedo leer en su voz que está nerviosa y agobiada. Sus clientes resultan ser Nina y otras nueve personas, e intento apartar la mirada con la esperanza de que no me reconozca.  
Por supuesto, no funciona y Nina se acerca.  
—¡Castiel! Entonces… ¿estáis juntos de nuevo? —me pregunta, aunque observa inquisitivamente a Lynn.  
Me apresuro en contestar antes de que lo haga ella.  
—No.  
Sueno más seco de lo que pretendía, pero me felicito a mí mismo. Mejor así. Es mejor mantenerme distante, pero mi cuerpo no parece entenderlo, porque acabo proponiéndole ayudarla a servir las mesas en cuanto acabo mi consumición. Me sorprendo a mí mismo queriendo alargar nuestro encuentro todo lo posible, una vez más.  
Esta es la prueba de que no he cambiado tanto.  
Y tampoco he mejorado en eso de tener paciencia, porque cuando uno de los amigos de Nina me toma una foto para subirla a Internet, pierdo los papeles.  
—¡Borra eso o te hago tragar el vaso!  
—Hey, chicos —si no fuese menor, desencajaría su mandíbula y me quedaría tan a gusto—, el cantante de Crowstorm es nuestro camarero y me ha amenazado. Esto tengo que contarlo en Twitter.  
Es Nina quien acaba poniendo orden, y al final se van de la cafetería, sin tocar las diez consumiciones. Y sin pagar. Y yo me siento culpable cuando veo los ojos de Lynn hundidos en tristeza, cuando casi puedo escuchar sus pensamientos de autotortura.  
Recoge los pasteles, ya derretidos con el sol, y los tira. Su risa sarcástica me saca de mi ensimismamiento.  
—Hoy me dejaron las llaves por primera vez, ¿sabes? —Siempre hacía eso. Escudarse en bromas y sonrisas. Tiemblo al darme cuenta de que, probablemente, yo fui una de las pocas personas con las que no se ponía la máscara —No estoy a la altura. Me van a despedir.  
Tomo su mano y dejo en ella un billete.  
—Castiel, no tienes por qué…  
Sonrío y le quito hierro al asunto. Cojo la bayeta y la bandeja y la ayudo a limpiar.  
Paso así media hora más, hasta que la muy torpe se quema con agua hirviendo y me toca a mí ponerle un paño con hielo en la mano. «Parece que ella no ha cambiado tanto tampoco», pienso cuando tengo su mano entre las mías.  
—Quería tomar algo, pero parece que interrumpo algo.  
Esa voz lleva años siendo razón suficiente para ponerme enfermo. Nathaniel. Me hierve la sangre en cuanto lo veo, más aún si recuerdo que la noche anterior estuvo con ella. Que fueron juntos, a ver mi concierto. Y ella no avisó de que había regresado.  
Apreté los puños.  
—Puedes irte a esos sitios que sueles frecuentar. Ya sabes, llenos de yonkis.  
Sé que he acertado donde molesta, porque enseguida se lanza contra mí. No me golpea, porque por mucho que ladre nunca actúa. Es Lynn quien nos separa.  
—Si quieres discutir, —digo, con la cabeza alta. Impasible— no será aquí. Espantarás a los clientes.  
—Les hago un favor, así no vendrán a un sitio tan cutre.  
—Gracias por parte de la camarera del sitio cutre —espeta Lynn. Parece decepcionada.  
Cansado, me voy en dirección al callejón sin despedirme. De buena gana me quedaba con Lynn toda la mañana, pero no quiero arruinarle el trabajo, especialmente el primer día que se ocupa sola de la cafetería.  
Quién me mandaría salir de la cama hoy.  
Sin embargo, una sombra —más bien una mosca toca pelotas— me sigue.  
—¿Se puede saber qué coño quieres?  
No aguanto más y estallo. No puedo tener más paciencia, no con él.  
Me enfado más cuando el muy imbécil se echa a reír.  
—Verte la cara de enamorado triste que traes —suelta así, sin más. Como una bomba—. Parece que ya no le interesas, Castielito. Igual es que tiene opciones mejores.  
—Me la suda. Que haga lo que quiera, no es asunto mío —miento. Él se vuelve a echar a reír otra vez.  
—¿Hemos cambiado los papeles o qué? No eras tan tranquilo. Igual por eso ahora me prefiere a mí.  
Estoy convencido de que todas las personas tenemos una bomba interior a punto de detonar, siempre acechando. Y la mecha de la mía es corta y ya se ha consumido. Lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzo contra el muro del callejón, acercando nuestras caras para cerciorarme de que entiende que no estoy de broma, que no me interesan sus problemas ni sus juegos.  
Sin embargo, en cuanto abro la boca para escupirle el veneno, sonríe y junta nuestros labios pillándome por sorpresa.  
Lo aparto de un empujón.  
—¿¡Qué te crees que haces!?  
Él sólo ríe otra vez. Me pone enfermo.  
—Demostrarte por qué me prefiere a mí. ¿O es que tú lo haces mejor?  
Diría que lo hago casi sin pensar, pero no es así. Pienso. Pienso en que de ninguna manera este rubiales de mierda puede ser mejor que yo. No puede preferirlo a él. Cualquiera menos él.  
Le agarro de nuevo por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo beso. Le pilla por sorpresa, como a mí antes, pero enseguida me devuelve el beso. No estoy de broma e introduzco mi lengua en su boca, cosa que él acepta.  
No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos besándonos, pero cuando comienza a llover y creo haber escuchado un gemido procedente de él, considero que ya seguí bastante con esta tontería.  
Me separo y lo empujo para apartarlo de mí.  
Parece que me va a decir algo, pero no le doy tiempo y salgo del callejón dejándole plantado. Tengo intención de volver con Lynn, pero a través del cristal veo que está con otro chico, abrazándolo.  
No me afecta, y me sorprende. Lo que sí me afecta es lo ocurrido con Nathaniel, que me persigue durante todo el camino a casa. Y encima me he olvidado el paraguas.


	2. Chapter 2

La música se detiene, dejándome solo. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de que yo también había parado de tocar.  
—Cas, ¿qué ocurre, tío? Llevas todo el rato sin sincronizarte.  
—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —afirma el bajista— Deberías arreglar lo que sea que te pase, y rapidito, que mañana tenemos que grabar.  
Suspiro. Tienen razón, no consigo sincronizarme. Estoy demasiado distraído y ni siquiera me reconozco. La música solía ser lo que ponía orden a mis pensamientos, pero ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de perderme en ella. Porque ya estoy perdido.  
—No, sigamos —respondo—. Mañana es un día importante.   
Continuamos con el ensayo, aunque sé que no estoy siento tan eficiente como de costumbre. Entro a destiempo, se me resbala la púa entre mis dedos temblorosos, y no alcanzo las notas correctas al cantar. Sé que estoy siendo un desastre, y mis compañeros de banda también lo saben. Sin embargo, no me dicen nada y nos despedimos con unas palmadas en la espalda.  
No puedo seguir así.  
Agarro mi móvil, escribo y borro un mensaje durante vete a saber cuánto tiempo hasta que pierdo la paciencia conmigo mismo y le doy a enviar.  
«Tenemos que hablar de una vez por todas. Seriamente, sin bromas y excusas.»  
Me sorprende cuando Lynn acepta a quedar conmigo para hablar. A pesar de que cortamos hace alrededor de tres años, nunca hablamos como es debido. Sólo discutíamos.   
Necesito soltar todo esto y volver a ser el de siempre. Me niego a ser vulnerable, a mostrarme débil.  
Camino hacia el parque, y me estremezco al recordar todos aquellos días en el instituto que pasamos aquí.  
Castiel, céntrate.  
Cuando llego, ella ya me está esperando. Sonrío durante un milisegundo al verla, pero pronto me recuerdo que no puedo permitirme eso. Me acerco.  
—Hola.  
—¿De qué quieres hablar?  
Ya veo. Directa al grano.   
¿Que de qué quiero hablar? Quiero hablar de por qué dejaste de luchar. De por qué rompiste mi muro para después construirte uno tú con mis propios ladrillos.   
—De nosotros —suelto. Estoy cruzado de brazos—. Quiero hablar de nosotros.  
Ella deja escapar un suspiro y alza sus manos.  
—Castiel, ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces.   
—No, Lynn. Siempre dices que no tenías alternativa, pero eso no es cierto —me sorprendo de lo tranquilo que estoy. Es casi como si fuese apático. Pero no es el caso—. La había. Aunque rompieras conmigo, podías haber sido mi amiga. Te necesitaba. Podías haber avisado de que habías vuelto.  
—Tenía miedo de tu reacción, eso es todo.—Frunce el ceño, y ella también se cruza de brazos— Por eso no avisé.  
—Si tenías miedo, es porque te sientes culpable. Porque sabes que había alternativa.  
Eso basta para que se altere y se levante del banco. Yo también lo hago, y me pongo la máscara de imperturbable que tan bien conozco.  
—¿Para qué íbamos a seguir con el teatro? —me dice. Su voz tiembla— ¿Para acabar como con el resto de la gente del Instituto y no mantener el contacto?   
No puedo evitar enfadarme. ¿Es que no me conoce? Al menos ahora tengo las respuestas que necesitaba. Y eso que no le he preguntado si hay alguien en su vida.  
—La diferencia entre ellos y yo es que yo sí que mantuve el contacto contigo. Y tú nunca contestabas.  
Sé que la dejo con la palabra en la boca y que lo odia, pero no me importa. Es suficiente. Ya encontré todo lo que buscaba.  
Por primera vez desde el fatídico concierto, sonrío. No es que no me sienta dolido, pero al fin me siento libre de esa carga que guardaba en mi pecho.  
Sin embargo, se me borra la sonrisa de la cara en cuanto encuentro en la salida del parque a una chica que parece a punto de desmayarse. La reconozco enseguida.  
—¿Ámber? Espera, voy a llamar a emergencias. —Saco mi móvil del bolsillo, sólo para encontrarme con que la pantalla está en negro. No tengo batería— Vamos, no me jodas, ahora no… Voy a preguntar en ese bar si me dejan usar su teléfono.  
Ámber me tira de la chaqueta cuando hago el amago de irme.  
—No, Castiel, estaré bien… —A mí me parece que está de todo menos bien— ¿Puedes… puedes simplemente llevarme a casa de mi hermano? Él se ocupará.  
Quiero decirle que no, que la llevaré al hospital, que no quiero tener que ver a Nathaniel… Pero asiento.  
Soy estúpido, definitivamente.  
Ámber me da indicaciones como puede sobre cómo llegar a la casa de su hermano. Intento cargarla sobre mi hombro, pero vamos demasiado lentos y está comenzando a llover, de modo que acabo llevándola a caballito. La gente nos mira, pero yo estoy más pendiente de cruzar las calles a toda velocidad. Debería comprarme un coche de una vez.   
Parece algo mareada, pero sé que no es la primera vez que le ocurre algo así. La he visto en mis conciertos. No es mi problema, así que decido no preguntar.  
Por fin llegamos. Timbro en el piso que Ámber me indica. Espero que Nathaniel no quiera montar una gresca, porque hoy no creo tener la paciencia necesaria.  
Cuando contesta al telefonillo, me pica cuando digo quién soy. No obstante, su voz cambia cuando le comunico por qué he venido. Me abre la puerta y llevo a Ámber hasta el ascensor. En un principio me planteo dejarla ahí, pero no me quedaría tranquilo.   
Nathaniel abre la puerta con el pelo mojado y llevando sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Pongo cara de asco.  
—Aquí te traigo la mercancía.  
—¿Puedes dejarla en mi habitación? Tengo que vestirme.  
Mi única respuesta es un gruñido, pero ambos sabemos que lo haré. Me señala su habitación y desaparece en lo que supongo que es el baño. Yo, con toda la delicadeza que puedo, dejo a Ámber en la cama y salgo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.  
Concluyo en que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que abro la puerta para irme, pero Nathaniel sale del baño justo en este momento. Está completamente vestido.  
—¡Espera! —me llama. Parece que está haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida al hablarme. Y no me extraña—Gracias por traer a mi hermana… Está descontrolada.  
—No es nada —parece que va a decir algo más, así que espero—. No soy un monstruo insensible.  
—Te invito a una cerveza para agradecerte. De todas formas, parece que hay tormenta. Deberías esperar un poco antes de irte.  
Asiento y me dirijo hacia el sofá. Nathaniel me mira de soslayo y va hacia la cocina, trayendo dos latas de cerveza consigo cuando regresa. Se sienta en el otro extremo del sofá.   
Sé que deberíamos hablar de lo que ocurrió en el callejón, pero me niego. No estaba en mis cabales, no estaba siendo yo mismo. Sé que me envió varios mensajes por Twitter después, pero no me molesté en leerlos antes de bloquearle.  
Estamos en un incómodo silencio que no me parece tan incómodo cuando lo rompe:  
—Me llamó Lynn. Estaba llorando —Noto el reproche en su voz, pero lo ignoro.  
—Bien.  
—¿Bien? ¿Qué le hiciste?  
Mantengo su mirada, convirtiéndome de nuevo en la estatua de piedra impasible que tanto me costó esculpir.   
—Nada —respondo. Él frunce el ceño—. Le dije la verdad. Hablamos del pasado. De todas formas, ahora te tiene a ti: si te prefiere es por algo.  
Nathaniel emite un largo suspiro y mi fría mirada se llena de confusión.   
—No me prefiere, imbécil. Sólo me metía contigo.   
No puedo evitar reír amargamente.  
—Para que en el Instituto dijeran que tú eras el bueno y ejemplar.  
Nathaniel se tensa, seguramente por mi comentario. Nunca entendí por qué cambió tanto, pasando de ser el delegado principal a este intento de chico malo sin agallas. Tampoco es que me importara, siempre y cuando estuviese lejos de mí. Que ya no sea un estirado no significa que no nos odiemos como siempre hemos hecho.  
—Te pido disculpas.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —inquiero, alzando una ceja. Tengo la sensación de que mi cabeza sólo ha hecho que acumular confusión desde que entré por la puerta.  
—En el Instituto te juzgaba por no seguir las normas. Me alegraba que te diesen la espalda por ello —hace una breve pausa y continúa después de dar un trago a su cerveza—. Pero ahora te entiendo.   
—Quizás al final no seamos tan diferentes.  
Sin entender cómo, una cerveza se transformó en dos, y así hasta latas vacías que se fueron acumulando sobre la mesita de café. La lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, y una conversación interminable llenaba el aire del apartamento de Nathaniel.   
Hablamos de todo. De su padre, de los míos. De su gata, de Demonio. De Lynn, de su hermana, de Kim. Del boxeo, de los bares y los conciertos. De las fans. De las peleas callejeras. Del insomnio, de la insuficiencia. Del miedo.  
Me sorprendo a mí mismo, por una vez, no odiándolo como de costumbre.


End file.
